Fire V's Ice
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: They are Fire We are Ice. They kept strong as we struggle to fight back. They are the Earl the Noah the akuma. We are the Black order the Finders the Exorcists. Now lets see who wins the battle between Fire and Ice. OC story
1. Chapter 1: Profile

Profile #1032

Name: Gaira Last Name is Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 17

States: Alive

Date of Birth: April 1st

Partner: Broddy

Affiliation: Black Order

Innocence: Holy Knight

Typ: Parasitic

Branch: European Branch

Race: Human

Blood Type: AB

Nationality: Scottish

Hight: 5'5''

Weight: 100 Ibs

Family: Uknown


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter One

Fire vs Ice Chapter 1

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

When the Britt Met the Scott and Everyone else in betweet

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

_"Giara stay here.''_

_"But whit abit ye brither?''_

_"I love you."_

_'Bang' 'Thud'_

_'Drip' 'Drip'_

_'Scrap'_

_"Brither?" ...Nothing "Brither wake up."_

~SC~

"Get him out of here!" A deep whiny voice woke a girl that leaned against the wall in the dark room with holaagrame screens in the middle of the room. Whe whole science team surrounded the screens. Somewhere sanding and a few who got lucky sat on the only couch in the dark room. A young girl with long green hair that was pulled up in pigtails. Her large purple eyes watched closely as she leaned over her small hands on her knees to get a better look at the screen. Snippets of what was going on made its way through the young adults sleep clouded head.

_"Kanda..."_

_ "Its ...Tiney... Curse... Master Cross...!"_

_ "Clean...in a while..."_

_ "Lenalee... Great... Gaira with you."_

After hearing her name the girl by the wall sat up now more awake. "What's gonnae oan ye divit?" (What's going on you idiot) She sleered sleepy a thick scottish accent laced her words.

A giggle was heard from the other girl in the room. "I'll fill you in on our way down." Lenalee said as she helped the older girl up and led her down the hall by her hand knowing that there was a large chance that the older girl would fall asleep while walking down to the entrance gate. Lenalee retold the story with a smile on her face all the way down.

Apparently Crosses student was mistaken as an akuma by the gatekeeper because of a pentacle over his eye. So seance Kanda was the closest he took over planing to kill the poor kid. And Lenalee's brother Kamui wanted them to stop Kanda from killing the cursed boy.

Once outside Lenalee hit the long haired samurai on the head with her deadly clip board of_ DOOOOMM~._

"God ye crease gie in awreddy. Ah swear yer waur 'en a lassie pmsin'." (God you ass get in already. I swear you're worse then a girl PMSing.) Gaira slurred out her accent making it almost impossible to understand her. Her gray eyes darken to an almost black showing her annoyance.

Kanda sent a deathly glare her way. "Say that again Chibi Chibi and I'll gut you." He hissed storming into the building the rest followed. But not before Gaira twitched and grumbled an insult under her breath, her heavy scottish accent made it impossible for the new boy and Lenalee to understand.

"Welcome to the Black Order Allen my name is Lenalee and the red head next to you is Gaira." Allen glanced at the scottish girl.

She had short red hair that had high lights of white and other shades of red, making her hair look as if it was glowing under the bright lights. She had it pulled back in a very small ponytail, located at the nap of her neck, her bangs not long enough to reach framed her face and covered her forehead. Her gray eyes were now blank either showing she was hiding her emotions or was just staring off in space, daydreaming.

To the boys surprise her body structure wasn't like the other scottish girls he had met when he was traveling with his master when they visited Scotland for a while. Instead of being busty and wide hipped, Giara's body structure was more athletic yet she still has some curves. The tight white tank top and black hot pants hugged her body bringing them out more and left her pale skin revealed.

Scars that ran up and down her arms and legs made him conclude she as either clumsy or went through a lot before she ended up here at the Black Order. But what really caught his attention was the skin on her hands, around her elbows, knees and feet (which were bare at the moment) where black.

"Braw tae meit ye loon. (Nice to meet you boy.)" Gaira said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Gaira. I'm Allen Walker." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Grabbing his hand firmly for a quick shake and letting it go she said "Reit back at ye loon. (Right back at you boy.)"

'B-b-boy? Shes younger than me! She has to be!" Allen twitched. His attention went from the short red head to the dark haired samurai. "K-Kanda was it?" The brit asked holding out his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

The long haired swordsman glared back at the Brit. "Who in their right mind would shake hands with a cured person." H stated coldly and briskly continued on his way, his hair swishing behind him. Leaving the cursed boy froze where he stood hand still stretched out.

"Dornt fash yerse abit 'at loon. Girly-mans jist pmsin'. (Don't worry about that boy. Girly-mans just PMSing)" The scott patted him firmly on the back.

"Yeah don't mind Kanda he's just a little crabby because he just got back from a mission." Lenalee added her two cents in on trying to cheer the boy up.

"A body tae th' toor. Leid th' way Lena-Lady. (On to the tour. Lead the way Lena-lady.) (Lena-Lady is something I picked up from one of the other FF I have read its really good its called Imitation Black written by tysunkete (at least I think its that one) I can't remember if Lenalee is actually called this in the anime/manga but I found the nickname quit catchy so I just randomly started to use it on Lenalee.) Gira Addressed the pig-tailed girl much like the other redhead addressed her. Lenalee gave Gaira a sad knowing glance. The scottish girl missed the hyperactive rabbit no matter how much she denied it.

~TMS~

Gaira jumped from the sudden scream that filled The Dark Orders halls. The paper that she was carrying all tumbled to the floor like large snowflakes scattering in many directions.

She cerused the "Psycho divit(psycho idiot) under her breath as she picked up the scattered papers. The white coated science department men helped out with the cleaning.

"It started." One shivered

"Poor boy..." Another one muttered.

"Och he can tak' it. (Oh he can take it)" Gaira reassured the worried men. "'at Britt is toogh. A wee pain willnae hurt heem. (That Britt is tough. A little pain won't hurt him.)" She slurred in her accent. "Besides if 'er cannae tak' thes. He wooldnae hae lived ben Crosses trainin'. (Besides if he can't take this. He wouldn't have lived through Crosses traning.)" She pointed out. A small shutter worked its way through her body at the thought of the red headed general. She knew the pains that came with training under the pervert of a general, seeing as she had the..."privilege" to train with the man before he had disappeared.

"Yeah but still..." Tapp trailed off scratching his bandaged head. A shutter shoot down all of their spines as another scream ripped through the air.

"Ah wonder fa his first mission is gonnae be wi'. (I wonder who his first mission is going to be with.)" Gaira pondered out loud. A smirk plastered itself onto her lips. "If it's girly-man Ah wonder if Ah can gie in oan 'at mission jist as a specter. (If its girly-man i wonder if I can get in on that mission, just as a specter.)" She cackled with a sadistic smile on her face.

The whole science team didn't know who to be more afraid of Kumie or Gaira at that point.

**A.N/ Ello everyone! I have decided to go back and rewrite my Fire vs Ice before it was going to be about two girls that get sent back in time because of Miranda's Innocents but I decided and realised that that Story would end up nowhere I didn't really have a plane to it soooo now I have Gaira a feisty Scott.**

** THIS IS ACTUAL IMPORTANT:**

**About her accent I was wondering what you all want me to do with that here I have it written down and the after that written in clear english so you can actually understand what she is saying. See I want to know if you want me to keep it like that or if you just want me to write it in normal english and just constantly keep pointing out she as a heavy scottish accent. Plus she's not constantly going to be talking in her scottish accent as the story progresses so I just don't know what to do with it. It would be kind of you to tell me what you guys want so I can make it enjoyable to all soo yeah just review and tell me what you want.**

**I am sincerely sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors that probably litter my work like no tomorrow but I don't really have anyone to read over it to point out my mistakes so yea just point out what I did wrong and I'll go back and switch as soon as I can.**

**Flames are welcomed they help me with things like what I need to change to make people happy and improve my writing skills. Flames make the world go round lol jkjk.**

**Bye bye for now**

**-Huggies 3**


End file.
